Inesperado Amor
by cris20
Summary: Bella, recientemente comprometida, conoce a un hombre que le quita la venda de los ojos y la lleva a descubrir que el amor es mucho mas poderoso y la llevara a tomar decisiones con las cuales no todos estaban de acuerdo, sobretodo cierto ex-prometido


**Hola, esta es la nueva historia, solo que editada, ya que no me gusto nada como había quedado...**

**La historia me pertenece, pero los personajes son de SM**

**Advertencia: este capitulo tiene contenido sexual, así que si no tienes más de 18, no leas esa parte, que no afecta a la historia**

Capitulo 1

_**Si, pero...**_

-¿Bella? - escuche que me llamaban – ya ha llegado por ti, baja que se les hará tarde – dijo mi madre encuentro entro a la habitación

-Solo me pongo los zapatos y bajo – le dije, me coloque mis zapatos, cortesía de Rose, me levante y me mire al espejo, no estaba tan mal, el vestido, de color negro, me llegaba debajo de las rodillas, con unos zapatos naranjas, no estaba muy segura sobre el color, pero Rose me había amenazado si no me los ponía con el vestido – ¿Bueno y como me veo? - le pregunte

-Hermosa, le dará un infarto en cuanto te vea

-bueno, pues esperemos que de verdad no le de uno – le dije riendo - me pasas mi cartera – me la entrego, y le di un beso y salí de mi habitación.

Hoy, según mi madre, podría cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, ya que ella creía que hoy mi hermoso y rebelde novio me haría la "pregunta", como ella le llamaba, pero yo no estaba tan segura de eso... de hecho ni siquiera estaba pensando en casarme, tan solo tenia 22 años, estaba por terminar la carrera de Economía; y el, tenia 26, era Licenciado en administración de empresas, y trabajaba en Alemania, en la VW, por lo que ambos viajábamos constantemente para poder vernos.

Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con el, me miro de tal manera que me hizo sonrojar de una manera única, _debía de parecer un tomate _- pensé

-Wow, te has puesto más hermosa amor

-Gracias – dije algo apenada – tu también estas muy guapo – le dije, nos acercamos y me beso dulcemente en los labios

-Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, sino no llegaremos a la reservación, espero que te guste el restaurant, Rose me lo recomendó – me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Ok – le dije sonriendo, tomo mi mano y me guío hasta la puerta, salimos y me ayudo a ponerme mi abrigo, en este tiempo Londres era demasiado frío, estábamos en pleno Octubre, me abrió la puerta del auto y después la cerro y rodeo el carro, subió y salimos de la casa rumbo al misterioso restaurant.

-Te ves nerviosa amor – me dijo tomando mi mano mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo

-No, solo un poco ansiosa, ya que no me quieres decir cual es la sorpresa – dije, a lo cual rió

-Bueno amor, no te dijo por que es una sorpresa, pero no te preocupes, que estoy seguro que te va a encantar – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para dejar un casto beso en mi cuello, debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja – hueles delicioso – dijo mientras me estremecía

Cuando llegamos al restaurant me quede impactada, era totalmente romántico, iluminado con un millón de velas en tonalidades blancas y marrones, mientras caminábamos a nuestra mesa note que había muchas clases de flores, pero solo en distintos tipos de blanco.

Una vez sentados, note que una botella de champagne estaba junto a nosotros.

-¿Que vamos a celebrar? - le pregunte curiosa

-Ya veras, tranquila, no comas ansias – dijo acercándose para darme un beso tierno en los labios.

Y justo en ese momento el camarero se acerco y nos entrego la carta y nos dijo las especialidades de la noche, y después de mucho pensar que quería cenar, y no es que tuviera muchas ganar de comer, pero tenia la boca del estomago cerrada por los nervios, ordenamos nuestra cena, la cual no tardo mucho en llegar, comimos entre bromas, besos y miradas cómplices, hablamos de su trabajo, de mi ultimo año como estudiante, de sus padres y los mios, etc.

Pero en cuanto nos retiraron nuestros platos, el camarero se acerco con dos platos pasteleros, con dos enormes y deliciosas rebanas de pastel de chocolate, los puso frente a nosotros y abrió la botella de champagne, y note que no era cualquiera, era una Armand de Brignac Brut Rosé, era una de las mejores champagne del mundo, y eso me puso mas nerviosa e histérica.

-Brindemos – me dijo – Por ti y el amor que te tengo – me dijo acercando su copa para chocarla levemente con la mía.

Mientras comíamos nuestro postre, note que estaba mirándome fijamente

-¿Que pasa? - le pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Bella – me dijo seriamente – quiero darte el mundo entero, ¿lo sabes verdad? - me pregunto, pero yo solo pude asentir – y sabes que me cuenta mucho separarme de ti... así que... bueno, aquí va – murmuro lo ultimo – Isabella ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - me pregunto mientras acercaba una cajita negra de terciopelo a mi mano, abriéndola lentamente.

Me quede en blanco, yo lo quería, pero no estaba segura si quería casarme ahora, tal vez dentro de algunos años mas, cuando mi vida tuviera una mayor estabilidad, pero por el otro lado, me dolía separarme de el cada vez que teníamos que hacer, quería estar cerca de él todos los días, las llamas ya no me bastaba como en un principio, pero aun así, no sabia seria lo correcto... por lo que me quede viendo fijamente el anillo que me ofrecía, era hermoso sin duda. Sin embargo, me quede callada durante unos cuanto segundo o posiblemente minutos y no reaccione hasta que volví a escuchar su voz...

-¿Bella? - dijo mi nombre con gran angustia y nerviosismo – No tie...

-Si – le dije, pero creo que le respondí mas por inercia que por deseo, no sabia si era lo correcto, pero lo quería y... pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de sus labios sobre los mios, me besaba con ternura, amor y anhelo... _espera que estuviera haciendo lo correcto_

-Te amo – me dijo mientras me ponía el anillo en mi mano izquierda con la mayor ternura posible – gracias por aceptarme, te voy hacer la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo amor – dijo y beso mi mano

-Yo también – le dije casi en un susurro

Después de unos cuantos besos mas y unas cuantas copas de champagne, salimos del restaurant de la mano, esperamos pacientemente por el carro, me ayudo a subir y salimos rumbo a mi casa... o eso suponía, ya que note que tomaba rumbo para el centro de Londres

-¿A donde vamos?

-Bueno amor, yo esperaba que pudiéramos celebrarlo, mañana en la noche regreso a Alemania y me gustaría estar contigo todo el tiempo posible – me dijo dándome una mirada sugerente – hace mucho que no estamos juntos amor, y te extraño y te necesito – dijo

-Lo se, pero... - me interrumpió

-Tus padres saben que no llegaras hasta mañana, no te preocupes, yo les avise

-¿que tu hiciste que? - le chille

-Amor, tu crees que tus padres piensan que nos estamos guardando para la boda, por que yo sinceramente no lo creo – dijo con una media sonrisa - ¿o es que tu no quieres? - poniendo inmediatamente un cara de angustia y decepción

-No es eso, simplemente no creo que debas de hablar sobre ese tema con mis padres

-Ok, no lo vuelvo hacer... ¿entonces?

-Pues si ya avisaste... - dije encogiéndome de hombros, mientras el sonreía y me acercaba a el y me daba un beso bastante prometedor

Después de unos minutos llegamos al Baglioni Hotel London bajamos y atravesamos el lobby tomados de la mano, pero en cuento entramos al elevador me beso apasionadamente

-Dios... cuanto te he extrañado – dijo mientras nos separábamos para tomar un poco de aire – me encanta cuando te sonrojas – y no puede hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarme de una manera mas intensa

-mjm yo también te he echado de menos amor – le dije, y en ese momento el elevador se detuvo, caminamos rumbo al pasillo, entre besos y caricias.

Abrió la puerta y me cargo sobre sus hombros, lo cual hizo que saliera un chillido de mi garganta por la sorpresa

-Amor ya sabes que me da...

-Lo se, pero no puede evitarlo – me dijo y poco a poco fue acercándose a la cama, y cuando lo estuvimos me bajo lentamente – Te amo – me dijo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, tomo mis piernas y las coloco alrededor de su cintura y poco a poco fue recostándonos en la cama – nunca la olvides – susurro

-Yo también lo hago – le dije, y me acerque a besarlo, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por el, la expectativa que tenia por esta noche, la pasión que sentía y de el recibía lo mismo en solo un beso.

Sus manos acariciaron lentamente mis muslos, por encima de mi vestido y fueron subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la parte alta de mi espalda y fue bajando el cierre lentamente y acariciando la piel de mi espalda que iba quedando expuesta, lo cual hizo que mi piel se erizara, que mi cuerpo buscara mas contacto con su cuerpo así que mis manos tomaron propia vida y buscaron rápidamente el despojarlo del saco, lo cual no me fue nada difícil, pues en cuanto sintió que iba a tratar de quitarle el saco el se separo de mi rápidamente y se quito el saco y empezó a aflojarse la corbata, con lo cual le ayude.

Así que mientras le ayudaba a quitarle la corbata, le dejaba suaves besos en el cuello, a lo cual el gemía quedamente, cuando al fin logre sacarla de su cuello, empecé a desabotonar su camisa y conforme me iba abriendo paso dejaba besos a lo largo y ancho de su maravilloso pecho

-Ah bella, me estas matando amor – me dijo con un fuerte gemido cuando saque su camisa del pantalón y empecé a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, para posteriormente desabrochar su pantalón – deja que yo lo haga – me dijo con un susurro, así que se levanto y se quito el pantalón

-Te falta algo – le dije con voz picara, no sin dejar de sonrojarme, así que solamente me dedico una sonrisa amplia y se deshizo de sus bóxers rápidamente y regreso a la cama, me termino de bajar el cierre y empezó a retirar lentamente las mangas de mis brazos, me recostó y me ayudo a bajar el vestido con un poco más de prisa, y cuando termino dejo salir un pequeño gemido

-Me encanta que las uses así – dijo señalando mi medias, las cuales llegaban a medio muslo, alzo mi pierna y la empezó a besar, fue bajando hasta que llego a la unión de mis piernas y paso de largo, por lo que yo me queje con un gruñido – no seas impaciente – murmuró, y siguió repartido besos a lo largo de mi abdomen, cuando llego a mi pecho, simplemente los ataco sin piedad, ya que no había usado brassier – son exquisitas – dijo suavemente mientras me retorcía del placer

-Oh – gemí mientras ponía mis manos sobre su nuca, asegurándome que nunca que se quitara de ese lugar, después de haber tendido suficiente de ellas subió hasta mi cara, dejando besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que llego a mis labios, aplastando mis labios con tanta fuerza y pasión que hizo que me restregara contra su pelvis, buscando el alivio que mi cuerpo pedía

-tranquila amor, tenemos toda la noche – dijo en un susurró, alejándose de mi para después hincarse en la cama y acariciar lentamente mis piernas hasta que llego a mi cadera y empezó a bajar mi pequeña tanga – Oh bella, estas tan mojada para mi ¿verdad? - pregunto mientras observaba mi entrepierna y acercado lentamente sus dedos a ella

-Si – le dije cerrando los ojos en cuanto sentí su dedos acariciando lentamente mis labios, pero sin tocar la parte que mas deseaba que tocara, y así siguió unos cuantos segundo mas hasta que no pude evitar retorcerme para buscar una mejor fricción con sus dedos y por fin pude sentí sus dedos sobar lentamente y en círculos mi clítoris, lo cual hizo que arqueara mi espalda – Ah – gemí – así, si, así – le decía mientras aumentaba mas la velocidad de sus dedos

-¿ así? - me pregunto mientras mordía cariñosamente mi rodilla que estaba sobre su hombro

-Mmm... Por favor...

-Mmm no – susurro cerca de mi entrepierna

-Si... por favor – le suplique, tardo unos segundo en hacer lo que me pedía, pero en cuanto sentí sus labios sobre mi clítoris, mi razón se fue al caño – Ah – grite sin pudor, tomando su cabeza, para que no la despegara de mi – si, así – le decía, mientras el lamia y chupaba lentamente mis labios y mi clítoris, pero después de lo que a mi me parecieron horas, empezó a subir lentamente de nuevo hacia ponerse a mi altura

-Te amo bella – me dijo mientras me penetraba – te amo mucho – me decía mientras volvía a hacerlo con mayor fuerza. Y yo por mi parte solo podía gemir, y moverme contra el, para generar mayor fricción, empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas

-Ya casi – susurre entre gemidos – mmm

-Lo se, yo también – me dijo entre jadeos, ya que cada vez sus vaivenes era mas fuertes

-Ahh – grite cuando la pequeña, pero poderosa bola de nervios que se había formado en mi vientre explotaba, cerrándose al rededor de el, lo cual hizo que empujara dentro de mi con mayor fuerza y rapidez posible

-Dios, bella – grito mi nombre mientras se venia dentro de mi – te amo pequeña – me dijo cuando su respiración se empezaba a normalizar y enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello

-Yo igual – le dije cuando se calmo mi respiración

Me sentía un poco desorientada cuando desperté, no sabia exactamente que hora era, pero presentía que ya era muy tarde, me empecé a mover, pero algo me lo impedía, baje la vista y note que el brazo y la pierna de mi novio estaba sobre mi cuerpo, así que permanecí quieta, me gire un poco y lo encontré durmiendo plácidamente, roncando suavemente, alce mi mano y acaricie su cabello, era muy sedoso, sin embargo esos pequeños movimientos que estaba haciendo lograron despertarlo.

-Mmm... hola cariño – me dijo tenuemente, y apretándome un poco mas contra el

-hola, siento haberte despertado, pero creo que ya es algo tarde – le dije al mismo tiempo que me acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz

-Mmm... veamos – dijo, mientras se estiraba sobre mi y tomaba su teléfono – pues si pequeña niña mía, son mas de la 1 pm – dijo muy campante

-¿1pm? - chillé – Rose me va a matar, quede con ella de comer a la 1:30 y si no llego me a degollar

-No te preocupes que no te hará nada, por que le hablaremos y le diéremos que no iras, que estas muy ocupada con tu prometido y que no saldrás hasta la tarde, cuando este se valla de nuevo a Alemania – dijo entre divertido y triste

-¿No tienes que irte sabes? - le dije melancólicamente

-Lo se, pero debo de ir cariño, haya esta mi trabajo – me dijo cerrando los ojos y enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello

-Te voy a echar de menos – me dijo dándome un beso

.

.

.

-Cuídate mucho – me dijo rozando mis labios delicadamente con los suyos – te amo – me dijo

-Tu tambien, cuídate – le dije mientras le daba un suave beso sobre sus labios

-Lo haré – dándome una ultima mirada antes de tomas su maleta y caminar hacia las puertas.

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista, me sentí algo extraña, entre feliz, tranquila y triste... feliz por que estaba enamorada de ese maravilloso hombre, tranquila por que tendría tiempo de pensar sobre la propuesta de matrimonio, y no es que no me quisiera casar, es solo que tengo 22 años, y no estaba lista para dar ese paso todavía, probablemente dentro de algunos años, cuando mis sueños se hayan vuelto realidad, cuando sepa valerme por mi misma, pero el problema iba a ser él, pues intuía que probablemente querría que la fuera lo antes posible, que me trasladara a Alemania permanentemente y que tuviéramos hijos lo mas pronto posible, que fuera una madre de tiempo completo, como su madre... pero para ser honesta, yo no era ese tipo de mujer, yo quería volar, conocer el mundo, trabajar en lo que estudie, por lo que me esforcé.

Cuando llegue a casa, me encontré con que toda la familia estaba reunida, parecían expectantes en cuanto me vieron entrar a la sala

-Hola – les dije

-Bellis – me dijo mi hermano, Emmett – ya era hora de que ese prometido tuyo te dejara descansar – dijo divertido mientras yo me ponía roja como tomate

-Emmett – grito mi padre -compórtate, hola hija – me saludo - ¿como te fue? - se acerco a mi dándome un abrazo y buscando el anillo en mi mano

-Bien

-bella, ya enséñanoslo – chilló mi madre – desde ayer me muero de la emoción, ¿como lo hizo... se hinco o fue en la cena? Dinos hija – hablo desesperada de la emoción

-Mmm aquí esta – les dije mientras sacaba el anillo de mi bolso

-¿Bella por que estaba en el bolso? - me pregunto Rose, la prometida de Em

-¿le dijiste que si verdad hija? - pregunto mi padre algo confundido

-Le dije que si, pero...

-No estas lista enana – dijo mi hermano – no importa, veras como el comprenderá y esperara para que se casen dentro de 1 o 2 años

-Pero hija, es un buen partido y hacen tan bonita pareja – dijo mi Renée

-Pero eso no es lo único que importa

-¿No lo amas? - pregunto mi papá

-Si lo hago, pero tan solo tengo 22 años, y todavía no estoy lista para casarme, en uno o dos años seria lo mejor– dije cabizbaja

-no te mortifiques entonces hija, veras como el lo comprenderá y sabrá espera

-Eso espero

-Bueno... ahora que ya estamos todos juntos, quiero ver cuando haremos el Baby Shower – dijo mi mamá, _oh si, Rose y Emmett estaban esperando un hermoso bebe_

-Pues estuvimos platicando Alice y yo a la hora del almuerzo – dijo Rose, lanzándome una mirada acecina

-Lo se, lo siento, fui secuestrada – le dije

-Ja, claro, como tu digas – dijo Rose con sarcasmo – en fin, decidimos que lo haremos en 3 semanas

-¿3 semanas? - medio grito mi mamá – eso nos da poco tiempo cariño, tendremos que llamas mañana mismo a la imprenta para las invitaciones y...

-Pero Renée, solo invitare a mis amigas, algunas compañeras de bella, y Alice, y algunas de Emmett, no te ofendas, pero no quiero un Baby Shower lleno de...

-Si, no que me lo digas, yo tampoco las soporto, pero... bueno esta bien, se hará como tu digas cariño

-Gracias – dijo Emmett y Rose juntos

-¿Y donde sera?

-Aquí por supuesto – dije yo

-Bueno, ya que tenemos el lugar, tenemos que ver la comida, tiene que ser al medio día, en estos días el clima no es nada cálido, así que tendremos que rentar una carpa tambien, uffs hay mucho que hacer, mañana mismo empezamos a buscar todo – dijo emocionada Renée

-Bueno, nos retiramos – dijo Emmett

-Hasta mañana – dijimos

-Bueno, ahora si hija, habla – dijo mi papá

-Yo... no se, simplemente no quiero casarme en los próximos 6 o 12 meses, quiero terminar mi carrera, establecerme, no se... quiero muchas cosas que no involucran la palabra matrimonio

-Pues tiene que decírselo, tiene que decirle como te sientes al respecto

-Lo se

-Bella – me llamo mi padre – te apoyamos en lo que decidas, no hay necesidad de apresurarse, el matrimonio es algo serio e importante y no me gustaría verte en una situación donde terminas peleada o divorciada de el, por que yo se que tu lo amas

-Gracias – le dije

-Bueno, ya cenaste, por que nosotros no, no teníamos mucho que acabábamos de llegar de la reunión del club y Emmett y rose ya había cenado y como no habías llegado, decidimos que te esperaríamos para cenar – dijo mi mamá

-Mm ok... pero solo quiero fruta

Después de la cena, subía a mi habitación, recogí mi pequeño desastre que había dejado el día anterior y me quite el poco maquillaje que usaba, me puse mi pijama y prendí la tv, me estaba acomodando en mi cama, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar... _ugh ya que había encontrado el lugar correcto _me queje

-Hola – contesté

-Hola, ¿te desperté? - dijo mi novio

-Nop, apenas me iba a acostar, ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo? - le pregunte mientras volvía a la cama

-tranquilo, llegue hace 20 min a casa, y... ¿ya les dijiste?

-Si

-¿Y que dijeron?

-Nada que no supiéramos, están contentos

-¿Y tu, lo estas? - me pregunto - ¿bella? -

-Yo, he.. si – conteste

-Bella, yo se que tu palabra favorita no es matrimonio, pero yo quiero que ya estas aquí conmigo, he estado investigando hacer el ultimo semestre aquí, en Alemania, podríamos casarnos en Diciembre o en Enero, seguro nuestras madres lo tendrían todo listo - ¿como? ¿dijo en Alemania, terminar el ultimo semestre en Alemania?

-¿Qué? No, no haré nada de eso... mira yo se que tu quieres que todo sea rápido, pero tambien sabes que yo no quiero casarme en menos de 3 meses, quiero tomarlo con calma, una paso a la vez

-Entonces no estas segura, ok, lo entiendo, ¿entonces seria hasta verano? - pregunto algo molesto

-No, yo... no se

-Como que no sabes, Isabella, no estamos jugando... mira luego hablamos, adiós – me dijo y colgó

Definitivamente no esperaba que esta conversación terminara así. Sabia que también era difícil para el, lo era para ambos, pero yo solo quería que entendiera mi punto de vista y me apoyara, como lo ha hecho durante los últimos 5 años.

Durante la semana siguiente no recibí una llamada de el, solo mensajes cortos, donde me preguntaba como estaba, pero nada mas; pero también yo no quería dar mi brazo a torcer, no había intento llamarle, pero creo que alguien debía de dar ese paso, y tendría que ser yo.

-¿Bella que te parece este? - escuche que me llamaban – ¿Estas bien? Llevas varios días ida y creo que es hora de que nos compartas lo que pasa por tu obstinada cabeza – dijo Alice mientras dejaba unos cuantos conjuntos de bebe

-No pasa nada – le dije, tratando de esquivar su mirada

-Si claro, dime, ¿que no confías en mi? - me pregunto mirándome con ojos de borrego a medio morir

-Lo hago, solo que es complicada

-No lo creo, mas bien quieres que se complique, como siempre – murmurando lo ultimo

-No es cierto

-Claro que si, a ver dime, todo esto es por cierto hermoso anillo, que se encuentra enterrado en algún cajón de tu cómoda, ¿no es así? - dijo

-Ali

-Nada de Ali, anda dime que pasa – pregunto mirándome seriamente

-No quiero casarme – le dije en apenas un susurro

-Eso ya lo sabemos... ¿no es el correcto? Eso es lo que pasa ¿no?

-Algo así, no... no me siento feliz con la decisión, veo a Rose y a Emmett, llenos de alegría, no solo por el bebe, desde que mi hermano me arrastro a la tienda a comprarle el anillo, radiaba de felicidad, cuando nos lo dijeron oficialmente Rose brillaba, su mirada brillaba y...

-Tu no te sientes, ni te ves así

-Exacto – le dije

-Pues tienes que hablarlo

-Lo se

-Anda, vamos a terminar de escoger los regalos para el hermoso bebe y vamos por un delicioso helado de chocolate

Después de esa salida, y un muy delicioso helado, empecé a hacer un ensayo que había pedido el Prof. De religión y política, cuando decidí tomar mi teléfono y marcarle, al segundo tono contesto

-Hola

-Hola – le dije

-Bella, yo me quiero disculpar por la manera en reaccionar, lo siento amor - dijo

-Yo también, lo siento - susurre

-Bueno y ahora que ya estamos mas calmado podemos hablar de lo que paso ¿no?

-Si

-Bella, yo quiero casarme contigo, y quiero que sea lo antes posible, ya no quiero esperar

-Yo lo se, pero no me siento segura para dar ese paso, ten paciencia, por favor

-Amor, creo que he tenido mucha paciencia

-Mira, solo deja que termine la carrera y entonces fijamos la fecha, que te parece

-Pero seria casi un año mas separados Bella

-Lo se, pero solo un poco mas y ya nunca nos vamos a separa, por favor – le suplique, pero durante unos segundo se quedo callado, hasta que escuche que suspiraba

-Esta bien bella, esperare un poco mas, pero en cuanto llegue Junio, decidimos la fecha, entendió – dijo un poco calmado, pero con una voz algo forzada

-Si, gracias – le dije – te amo Jake

-Y yo a ti bella, pero no me hagas esperar mas – me dijo.

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes para las historias, así que espero que me dejen uno... jijiji**

**cuídense**

**xoxo**


End file.
